GHI: It's The Fear Outtakes
by musicormisery4105
Summary: Outtakes from my 'Ghost Hunters International' fanfiction: "It's The Fear". First Up: Barry/Aisha OC Oneshot from Aisha's POV with hints of Dustin/Mercedes OC . R&R.


**Authors Note:** _So I promised a reviewer some answers to the Barry and Aisha exchange in Part Six of the Wicklow's Gaol investigation. (AKA: _**Murphy's Caitie Girl**_, lol. I really hope you enjoy this outtake!) I've decided to do little outtakes from the story of Barry and Aisha like I promised, and maybe even some random outtakes that involve the other characters that are in the story that just won't fit into the investigation chapters. (Ex: Robb, Joe, the cameramen who I've made up, Dustin/Mercedes.)_

_Anyways, here is the first outtake from the story. It's from Aisha's POV. I tried to make her sound more grown up that Mercedes (she is almost three/four years older...) so I hope that my hard work at that paid off. I might have made her sound slightly stalkerish with her feelings for Barry but you have to remember, Aisha is a very passionate and impulsive person. :) Anyways. I hope this first outtake will satisfy all your Barry/Aisha needs for the moment!_

_I also made a couple trailers/promo's for my story :) It's on YouTube:_

**http:// www. youtube .com / watch?v=k6VJ-jDM0e8**

_(Again, just like last time, take out the spaces) _

_If there are any problems PLEASE let me know right away! It's not as good as my original one (it apparently had copyright issues with my song choice, that pissed me off) so I had to redo it entirely. I'm trying to find a way to fix my original one. When I get that finished, I'll let you all know either here or on LJ. Also, I'm going to put a few new stuff onto the website so be sure to check that out._

_Happy Reading,_

_- RIP._

* * *

**Playlist:**

_Crushed Into You_

- by -

Zebrahead and Paramore.

**(It's a Mesh-Up between two songs that someone did on Youtube. Look it up, it's pretty awesome) **

* * *

**- Outtake One: Crushed Into You -**

**_- Barry/Aisha -_**

**Aisha POV**

- _**Wicklow, Ireland 2009**_ -

'_Jesus_,' I thought in an exasperated internal voice. '_You would think that I would be strong enough to pick up a simple computer case_.' I was thinking this while struggling with the damn previous mentioned computer case.

"Aisha, do you need some help with that?" Came a thick Irish accent from behind me.

My heartbeat picked up significantly when I heard the voice. It was unbelievable how attuned to it I was. It was the saccharine, kind, and exceptionally sexy voice that I had been hearing for most of the night. It was the voice that I used to only _dream _about hearing in real life, the voice that I literally fantasized that would whisper in my ear like he had done on many occasions during the night. It was also the same voice that belonged to the person who got their face slammed into a door today on my part. '_Stupid_.' I chagrined myself as flash backs from earlier that day began to plague my mind.

_Barry_.

Yes I'll admit it. I was completely enamored by Barry Fitzgerald's voice. In fact, I used to put on old GHI episodes just to hear his voice before I went to sleep. They often lead to some pretty engaging dreams. I used to make fun of Mercedes and her little crush on Dustin Pari when in reality, I was much worse than her. I was a hypocrite for making fun of her oogling of Dustin. I think I only made fun of Mercedes's infatuation with Dustin to make myself feel saner that I was going borderline obsession with Barry. I tried to tell myself it was normal to feel the way I did whenever I would hear Barry's voice on my television screen but to no avail.

'_Of course it wasn't as if I was stalking him or anything…it's just…_' I started to think in my head, it really was something I couldn't right out explain.

It was hard to elucidate exactly how I felt about Barry. I had always believed that when I found the person that I would spend the rest of my life with, I'd know right away. There would be no turning back for me after I knew. And the first time I had heard Barry's voice, I knew he was it for me.

It was entirely fanatical of me though. Here I was, believing I was meant to spend the rest of your life with someone I had never even met in real life, someone who was a television star, someone who could have been married for all I knew. Fortunately for me, Barry was very much single, as he had told me earlier on during the night.

When Robb had called Mercedes and I and ask us to join GHI, my very first thought was this: _Barry_. I couldn't even begin comprehend the possibilities. It was as if Robb had given me the answer to life instead of just giving me the chance to join GHI.

_Barry, Barry, Barry, Barry._

That was all that ran through my head for the two weeks it took for us to actually meet face to face. All I wanted to do was fast forward through time so that I could meet him faster. I was beyond excited to meet them. I even completely locked Mercedes out of the bathroom and caused her to almost be late because I wanted to look perfect for the first time I met Barry. _Time couldn't go fast enough for me_.

Then when I actually met him for the first time, all I wanted to do was _re-wind time_. What kind of person smashes a door in the face of the person they supposedly had feelings for. I guess that person is me. I was guilty as charged and I felt horrible about it. Luckily, Barry seemed to think the incident was more comical than maddening. He didn't even get upset with me. Instead he laughed it off and gave me a hug—something that would probably be etched into my brain forever.

Then we left for my first ever investigation with GHI. Robb did the unthinkable when he had me investigate with Barry. I really had considered going up and _kissing _Robb out of thanks. I then had to mentally thank Mercedes for leaving and getting lost in a dark hallway while trying to find Dustin which gave Barry and I time alone. Well, the cameramen were there recording us, but that was beside the point. While doing our EVP session, Barry and I ended up talking and I started to pick up little quirks that he had. Whenever he was excited about something, he started gesturing wildly with his hands. Whenever he was happy, his eyes crinkled in the corners and his well induced laugh lines would show when he smiled. It showed that he had had a lot of good laughs during his lifetime. He had honestly aged well. I probably never would have guessed that he was in his late thirties if he hadn't of told me. I purposely didn't tell him my real age. I was scared of what he would do if he found out that I was ten years younger than him.

There was also the point where Barry and I were alone in the vans when Mercedes, Robb, Dustin and Joe were inside the jail investigating. Barry and I sat and talked the entire time. I found out a lot of things about him that I probably wouldn't have known otherwise. I returned the favor and told him all about my life and how it was. The most embarrassing point of my night was when I blurted out that I used to fall asleep to GHI episodes because I loved the sound of his accent.

I didn't think that my face could get any redder than it was in that moment.

The rest of the team saved me from being embarrassed any further when they showed up and Robb decided to send Barry and Dustin in together to investigate. I had noticed Mercedes giving me a funny look while Barry and I were both blushing heavily but I didn't say anything to her. I knew that something was going on between Dustin and her as well. I saw the way he looked at her. That smile was one of admiration. It was only a matter of time before one of them cracked and the boundaries were broken. Barry and I were close.

I began to wonder who would crack first: _Mercedes and Dustin_ or _Barry and myself_.

Now here we are, nearly two hours later. It was five o'clock in the morning and we were just finishing up the investigation and I was standing by the GHI vans with a heavy case that I could barely pick up, thinking over my night while Barry stood patiently behind me, waiting for my response. I felt a light blush come to my tan cheeks as I turned around and gave him a nervous smile.

"Yeah, thanks Barry." I told him in a mumbled voice. I tried to make myself sound like my chipper self but it came out slightly strangled. I was beyond nervous. I wasn't sure how Barry had reacted to me previous comment about his voice.

"No problem, darling." Barry replied.

He took the large case from my tiny hands, lifting it up with ease and placing it in the floor of the van. It landed with a loud band and I cringed slightly at the sound. After the bang, it was deathly silent. You would think that there would be crickets chirping in the background or birds singing but there was nothing. It was completely and utterly silent besides mine and Barry's breathing. It was unnerving. I shuffled slightly, looking from my feet up to Barry's form and back again.

Suddenly I felt fingertips on my face and I looked up to see that Barry was standing just inches away from me and it was his hand that was touching my face. My breathing stopped and I froze with my eyes wide in surprise. Barry kept moving closer and closer and I began to wonder if maybe he was going to kiss me. My heartbeat picked up even more and I started to breath again, this time in short, quick gasps. When he wasn't slowing his movements, I began to worry—_what if someone saw us_?

I sighed loudly before I asked, "Are there any others around?"

Barry shook his head, "No, I think the others are inside still." He told me, letting me see all his pearly white teeth as he grinned down at me. Yes, I mean down. I was short, let's face it. I only stood at around 5'1". Barry was probably about six feet tall, so he towered over me a bit—or a lot.

"Good," I couldn't stop myself from saying, "Because I like this, a lot." I said truthfully. I wasn't worried anymore about his reaction because everything seemed to be falling into place. But, I knew I couldn't be too sure. I _needed_ to be sure.

"Me too," he finally replied tenderly.

"Barry, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. About your voice and the tv and home…" I blabbed.

Barry started to chuckle, much to my embarrassment. "I found it quite endearing though. Please do not apologize to me." he said. "I'm quite honored and relieved that you seem to feel an attraction to me. I feel the same." he said.

I felt my heart rise, "Really?" I asked hopefully.

"Truly." he said. "You are so very beautiful."

If it were even possible, my heartbeat picked up even more. I momentarily worried that if he didn't stop with the compliments, I was probably going to have a heart attack. I couldn't stop myself from doing what I did next. I was an impulsive person at heart. I did things at first thoughts and then learned the consequences later.

I hastily brought my hands up around Barry's neck and pulled him down to me, attaching out lips together. The kiss was passion filled and almost rough at first. I parted my lips immediately and took his bottom one into my mouth as he took my top one into his. For a while we nipped at each other's lips forcefully. I couldn't get enough of him. Eventually, we kiss slowed and we placed long, lingering kisses on our lips. I was so into the kiss that I didn't even noticed that Barry had backed me into the back of the van and he was pressed completely against me. We finally pulled away from each other and his gray-blue eyes searched my wide dark brown ones.

And for the first time in my life, I felt completely loved and adored, under Barry's trusting gaze.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when I heard the crunching of gravel and I saw Mercedes walking hastily from inside the jail with Dustin walking slowly behind with a guilty look on his face. Robb and Joe didn't seem to notice anything weird going on and were talking amongst themselves while carrying out equipment. Barry and I untangled ourselves from each other and acted like we were messing with the equipment in the van. I didn't miss the quick wink that he gave me though before the others arrived.

When it was time to leave, we all piled into the vans while Robb went to say goodnight to the client and let her know that we'd have her evidence in a few days. Mercedes got into the van immediately and crossed her arms over her chest and it was then that I noticed that there was a heavy blush on her cheeks. She turned her head away from me when he noticed me looking so I looked up at Dustin. He was rubbing his face and looked completely nervous and distraught.

'_What happened there_?' I wondered briefly.

The silence in the van seemed tense to me so I busied myself by looking through the window of our van to the drivers seat of the equipment van where Barry was currently sitting. I kept staring out the window until Robb turned a while later and got into the van.

"So, what did you girls think?" he inquired of Mercedes and I.

I was still on my Barry high so spoke enthusiastically, "It was amazing! I mean, honestly, it was probably one of the best things I've ever experienced."

"Well, we all know that the _Red Bull_ hasn't worn itself off yet." Mercedes muttered from beside me.

I felt my face growing into a small pout. Yes, it was true that I had a Red Bull earlier in the night but that wasn't why I was so happy. '_Maybe it's better if they think it _is_ the _Red Bull_._' I thought.

Robb looked into the review mirror at Mercedes, "She's going to regret it when she has that sugar crash in a little while." he said, acting almost as if I wasn't even there.

Dustin chortled softly in the passenger's seat while I leaned over and scowled at Mercedes for her egging Robb on. The rest of the ride home was pretty quiet. I heard Robb and Dustin discussing things that had happened during the night but they kept the conversation between the two of them and left me and Mercedes alone.

Suddenly I heard Mercedes say, "That's amazing."

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Dustin was now turned around in his seat, grinning back at Mercedes with an award winning smile on his face.

He nodded at her, "I know, it sounds so strange but it just practically reached inside and tugged."

"I hope they caught something on tape," Robb commented as Dustin turned back around in his seat.

"Yeah," Dustin replied.

I was at complete loss at what they were discussing so I turned my attention back to the window, watching the scenery blur by in the early morning grey light. We returned to the hotel soon after that and everyone drug themselves into the hotel. Mercedes looked like she was the living dead and walked in a straight line into the hotel with Dustin quickly following behind as a brisk pace. I giggled because the way he was following her around made me think of a little lost puppy following it's owner. The rest of us lingered around the vans for a little while chatting before we went into the hotel. I was about to our room when I noticed Dustin and Mercedes standing across from each other wearing shy smiles on their faces. Dustin had never really stuck me as the shy type, but around Mercedes, he seemed like such a different person. He seemed quiet, calm and unsure at what to do around her. I found it extremely entertaining to watch them glance at each other out of the corner of their eye every few seconds. It was funny because Mercedes would look at Dustin right when he looked away and then Dustin would look at Mercedes right when she turned away.

I stopped once I reached them and beamed happily at Mercedes. She tried to give me a smile in return but in her tired state, it looked more like a grimace than a smile.

"Okay, since Mercedes looks like she's about to fall over and pass out, good night to you all and get a good nights rest because you all have analyzing to do tomorrow." Robb announced.

"Yippee," Barry said sarcastically. I looked over at him, as he was standing behind me, and smiled softly at him. He returned my smile knowingly and we both knew that we were definitely beginning something special. As much as I wanted to just reach out and kiss him goodnight or just touch him, I knew that I couldn't. Not yet anyways. We both knew that we had to keep whatever attraction we had for each other, out of the watchful gazes of others.

Mercedes and I unlocked our door and started to enter the hotel room. I turned around just in time to catch as small silent exchange between Dustin and Mercedes. I knew just by looking between Dustin and Mercedes that nothing had happened between the two of them yet. But, I also knew that something would happen – soon. I now had the answer to my thought from earlier. Who would cross the line first: _Barry and I_ or _Dustin and Mercedes_?

Well I now had my answer:

_Barry and I crossed the line first_.

* * *

**_So I hope you enjoyed reading it because I really did enjoy writing it :) Please leave a girl some reviews for her work! I'd love to hear what you thought about the Barry/Aisha action!_**


End file.
